


step into my office, baby

by potterheading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Desk Sex, Draco Malfoy in Lingerie, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Harry Potter, Hair-pulling, Head Auror Harry Potter, Lace Panties, M/M, Minor Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, at this point everything I post is unbetaed so er..., but not for long, lowercase intentional, this will be my brand from now on, un-betaed, why are there so many tags for this lol, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading
Summary: “no time like the present,” draco says salaciously, his hands already pushing harry’s robes aside and fiddling with the buttons. “carpe diem and what not,”-in which draco drops by harry's office to give him lunch... and other things.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	step into my office, baby

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! thanks for clicking :D 
> 
> enjoy!

“mr. potter, you have a visitor, and … six waiting memos.” amy, harry’s secretary, stuck her head into his office, clutching a handful of papers. 

“who’s the visitor? and i’ll take those now.” harry yawned, feeling the mid-day slump begin to set on him. with a swish of his hand, he summoned the memos from amy, watching as they landed in a neat pile on his desk. 

“it’s draco, sir. i wasn’t sure if you wanted me to send him in because you were on do not disturb, but he said that it was important which is -” 

harry held up his hand, cutting off his blabbering assistant.

“amy, for the last time, it doesn’t matter what i’m doing, my husband is always the exception. i don’t care if i’m speaking to the minister for magic himself. if draco needs me, he comes in immediately. now please, just bloody send him in.” harry snapped, annoyance rolling off of him in waves. 

“yes, sir.’ amy squeaked, opening the door wider to reveal draco.

“thank you, amy. i sleep better at night knowing that nobody will get to harry’s office if you have something to say about it. now you’ll have to excuse his sour mood, he didn’t get much sleep last night, and he didn’t have any breakfast to boot.” with a graceful smile, draco sidestepped amy and moved into the office, holding a brown bag in his hand. “i come bearing gifts.” 

for the first time all day, harry smiled, his heart warming at the sight of his gorgeous husband. he was coming from a brunch date with pansy, and wore a white silk button down shirt and fitted black trousers - the top was unbuttoned low enough to showcase a silver pendant harry had bought him a year ago, and the pants cupped his arse deliciously. 

“it should be a crime to look at good as you do right now,” harry murmured, standing from his desk to greet draco with a kiss on the lips. he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him flush, sitting on the desk so that draco could stand between his legs. 

“you’re the auror. arrest me.” draco snickered, pulling harry’s glasses off and placing their foreheads against each other, as they often did in the wee hours of the morning, when all was quiet throughout the house and the sunlight had just begun streaming through the windows. “i picked you up some thai on my way back home. thought you might want it for lunch.” 

“oh god. i love you.” draco flushed, “have i ever told you that? because i do.” 

“you have told me that, actually. many times. but i never get tired of hearing it.” draco pulled away and walked around the desk, taking a seat in harry’s chair. “you’ll never believe who pansy’s latest conquest is.” 

harry pushed his glasses back on and went to sit on the desk before draco. “is it you?” 

“no,” draco sighed, “unfortunately, i seem to have been born with an aversion to female bits. however, a certain neville longbottom definitely does not suffer from the same condition.”

“you’re joking! neville?” harry laughed openly, and he absently recounted how quickly draco had been able to change his mood. 

“yup, she’s even got his grandmother charmed. bought her a hat with a quail on it from asia.” 

draco continued to describe his lunch with pansy, recounting every painstaking detail as harry nibbled on his egg roll and nodded and laughed at all of the appropriate moments and anecdotes. his workload sat, abandoned and long forgotten, beneath the mess of napkins and takeout containers. 

as draco’s story came to an end, harry finished off his meal, sitting back in his chair with a satisfied moan and a smile. 

“you know, i was having an absolutely wretched day before you got here.” he reaches forward, putting a hand on draco’s thigh and squeezing gently. “sometimes i’m tempted to just walk out of here and never return,” 

“you could do it, you know,” draco smiles softly, putting his hand over harry’s and squeezing affectionately. “we’ve both got more than enough put away. we could live comfortably and leave some for future generations,” 

at the mention of kids, draco blushed, looking away. they had discussed it, of course, but had thus far pushed it to the back burner as both of their careers took off - draco as a senior editor for witch weekly and harry as head auror. 

“i know,” harry responds, smiling wryly. “would miss it too much, though,” 

“i’m sure,” draco rolled his eyes. he loved his job, of course, but never hesitated to take time off or disregard his responsibilities. he would never understand the unwavering commitment harry seemed to have to the ministry, despite them overworking and overstressing him. “but, while i’m here, i was thinking we could talk a bit.” 

“aren’t we already talking?” harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. he watched as a devilish grin stretched across draco’s face as he slid from the desk, slowly dropping to his knees. 

“i mean, i’d like to finish our conversation from this morning,” he looked up at harry through his eyelashes, somehow appearing innocent. the conversation they had been having earlier had not been a conversation at all - harry had woken up fifteen minutes past his alarm, with a raging erection. draco had straddled him, kissing down his torso and slowly drawing his pajama bottoms down. all had been well, until harry’s alarm clock had begun angrily shouting at him to get his “ _tardy arse_ ” out of bed. 

begrudgingly, he had rushed out of the door without anything to eat and still slightly shivering from the freezing two-minute shower he had taken. but now, here was draco to right that wrong - on his knees and willing. 

“here?” harry asked, his cock already thickening in his pants. “right now?” 

“no time like the present,” draco says salaciously, his hands already pushing harry’s robes aside and fiddling with the buttons. “carpe diem and what not,” 

harry opens his mouth to argue, but it falls flat as draco pulls his cock out, teasing it to hardness as he licks his lips, his silvery eyes darting between harry’s erection and his lust-blown pupils. draco swallows him quickly, running his tongue along the underside of harry’s cock in a manner that has him gripping the side of the desk, a shaky breath escaping his mouth. 

“wait,” harry said, his hands shaking as he pushed draco away. “not out in the open like this,” 

“ashamed of me?” draco frowned, “well now i’m sad,” 

“no, i’d just like to keep my job,” he looked pointedly at the space beneath his desk, “and if we get caught…” 

draco rolled his eyes but moved beneath the desk, getting comfortable before gesturing for harry to move into the chair and to roll towards him. without missing a beat, he took harry into his mouth again, sucking his cock with renewed fervor. 

giving up on his attempt to maintain any form of decorum, harry threw his head back and buried his hands in draco’s hair - using his grip to hold draco’s head in place as he fucked into his mouth. 

“fuck, draco,” harry groaned as he pulled away, staring up at harry through hooded lids as he lapped at harry’s dripping head, his tongue playing at the slit. “baby,” 

he swallowed harry once more, hollowing his cheeks as he took him in as much as he could - his pointed noise brushing the dark curls at the base of his cock. harry’s hands remained on his head, a constant pressure that held him in place. 

harry - his stomach tight with pleasure - jerked his hips awkwardly, his mouth shaped in an endless o as draco brought him closer to orgasm. he could feel the tension rising in him, coiling hotly in his stomach and close to bursting. 

a moan burst from his lips, his eyes fluttering shut - just as a loud knock sounded from the door. faintly, harry could hear amy chattering away to whoever was on the other side of the door. panicked, harry glanced down at draco, who had frozen with his eyes wide, harry’s cock still in his mouth. 

“just a minute!” harry called, hoping that his voice didn’t sound too shaky. “come out,” he hissed to draco, pulling away and going to fasten his pants. 

“no,” draco grinned, licking his lips. “why’d you stop?” 

“draco, there’s - oh…” 

realization dawned on harry, and his eyes grew wider. it’s not as if they hadn’t had adventurous sex before - there had been that time at the ministry gala in the bathroom, and when he had guest lectured at hogwarts, and many, many times out on the balcony of their home - but this was something completely new. 

“harry?” came another voice from the other side of the door. he quickly identified it as ron, and his heart skipped a beat. ron was much smarter than most people gave him credit for, and there was no doubt that he would figure out what harry was doing immediately.

“yea, come in!” he called, shooting draco a glare before smiling up at the door. 

ron pushed the door open, loping in with an easy grin. his red auror robes were missing, and he wore only a pair of muggle trousers and a fitted grey shirt that showcased his hard-earned physique. a small part of harry silently resented him - being head auror was all paperwork and meetings: he very rarely got to actually go out into the field. 

“alright, mate?” ron grinned, his eyes scanning the array of food on the desk. beneath the desk, draco stared up at harry, adjusting his mouth before very slowly resuming his movements, a devilish gleam in his eyes. harry takes a shaky breath and hopes that he doesn’t look as insane as he thinks he does, before smiling up at ron, bracing his elbows on the desk. 

“hey, ron,” he grins, his eye twitching as draco flicked his tongue against the prominent vein on the underside of harry’s dick - one of his favorite spots. “what’s up?” 

if ron notices that something is off, he doesn’t mention it - god bless him. Instead, he collapses into one of the chairs before harry’s desk - and harry silently thanks merlin that the ministry provided him with an overlarge desk that had a front that went all the way to the floor. “just stopping by to see if you wanted to kip off to the cafeteria,” ron said, his eyes still trained steadily on the takeout containers. “but i’m guessing your ordered in already.” 

“oh, nah, i’m good,” harry says, his voice rising an octave as draco hums softly around his cock, the vibrations running through his entire body. Making sure to keep one hand above the desk, harry reaches down and grabs draco’s hair, giving it a wicked tug. in response, draco reaches up and grabs harry’s balls, rolling them between his fingers delicately. he can’t help the resulting shudder that runs through his body. “draco came by earlier, dropped me off some lunch,” 

“ah, lucky bastard,” ron says, and harry nods grimly. he’s quiet for a moment longer, still staring longingly at the brown paper bag. 

“bloody hell, ron, you can have some,” harry says. below the desk, draco has found a comfortable rhythm and has settled into it, his head bobbing as he swallows harry’s length repeatedly. it takes every muscle in his body to not groan loudly in pleasure. 

“good man,” ron grins, jumping up and leaning across the desk. as he does, harry leans forward too, attempting to conceal the flash of blonde peeking just past the desk. ron glances at him strangely for a second, before refocusing on the food. he pulls out two spring rolls, stuffing one in his mouth immediately. he moans loudly around the mouthful, and harry takes the opportunity to moan softly himself - draco had just begun kitten licking at the head of his cock, which was leaking copius amounts of pre-come. “where is draco, anyways? couldn’t stay?” 

“you just missed him,” harry forced out, his leg shaking as he felt his orgasm approach rapidly. in his mind, he began to conjure images of umbridge’s unpleasant face in an attempt to quell his release. it worked, but minimally. “left a few minutes ago.” 

“i see,” ron said, already starting on the second roll. “well, if you’re already occupied here, i’m gonna head to the cafeteria. i think susan’s working today and she always piles a bit extra on top if i ask nicely. later, harry,” he turns to leave, and then pauses by the door, turning with his hand on the door frame. “mate, maybe you should take the afternoon off. must be working too hard, or coming down with something. you look a bit peaky,” he adds, pulling his lips into a flat smile. 

“yea sure, ron.” harry says, flushing. his spine goes ramrod straight as he feels himself teeter on the edge of orgasm. “thanks, mate,” 

with that ron leaves the room, waving his hand in goodbye. as soon as the door clicks shut, harry’s hands return to draco’s head, gripping him tightly and moving it over his cock, chasing his climax. 

“draco,” harry says softly as he comes, his hips snapping weakly as draco swallows his come obediently. he finally looks down, the second wave of his orgasm hitting him as he takes in exactly how debauched draco looks. his hair is mussed beyond repair, and his blouse is wrinkled - but these both have nothing on his face. his mouth is damp with saliva, his lips swollen, plump, and wet. he looks up at harry as he releases his cock with a quiet _pop,_ his tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

“i can’t believe we just did that,” harry murmurs, leaning back in his chair and shutting his eyes. there’s a shifting of air, and he opens his eyes again to see draco leaning over him, still grinning. harry reaches up, pulling him into a kiss. he goes easily, wrapping his arms around harry’s neck and pushing his tongue past his lips. after a few moments, they pull away, and harry’s attention is immediately directed to the very obvious straining in draco’s trousers. 

with a wave of his wand, harry cast a locking charm on his door, followed closely by a silencing charm on the door. draco grinned up at him as he moved, his eyes still blown wide with arousal. once the proper precautions were in place, harry pulled draco up once more, pushing their lips together in a searing kiss. harry committed completely, his hands roaming draco’s body as he lapped at his mouth and nibbled playfully at his lip. harry’s hand came to rest at draco’s crotch, giving his erection a squeeze through the fabric of his trousers. 

draco moaned softly, bucking his hips into harry’s hand as he buried his face in harry’s neck. 

“fuck me,” he whispered, his hot breath goasting across the sensitive skin of harry’s neck. “right here.” 

“that’s the plan,” harry pulled draco from him and turned him around, pushing aside the takeout containers and bending him over the desk unceremoniously. overcome with lust, harry made quick work of undoing draco’s trousers and quickly shoved them down his thighs - although he froze at what was revealed. 

standing out starkly against the pale skin of draco’s arse was a black lace garment - intricately designed and attached to two bands strapped around his muscular thighs. harry’s mouth watered as he took in the delicate lace that perfectly framed draco’s round arse, sitting snugly on his narrow hips and disappearing between his cheeks. 

“you -” harry started to speak, but quickly realized that there was nothing he could say. he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and bury his face in draco’s arse - but realized that he would likely spend hours doing just that - and they had at most 15 minutes before someone else interrupted. 

“do you like them?” draco asked lowly, his cheek pressed against the cool surface of the desk. cheekily, he wiggled his arse, and harry licked his dry lips. 

“i love them,” harry murmured, dropping to his knees as his lustful eyes quieted his rational brain. he pressed several kisses to each of draco’s arse cheeks, his hands squeezing lightly at the soft globes. “love you,” 

“glad to hear it,” draco responded. “but if you could fuck me now that would be wonderful.” 

obediently, harry fumbled with his wand for a moment before casting the proper preparation and lubrication spells - draco shuddered softly as they settled over him. usually, the liked to do these things manually, and frequently spent nearly an hour edging each other and engaging in foreplay. 

reverently, harry pulled the knickers down - mourning their loss for a moment before his eyes fell on the perfect roundness that was draco’s arse. draco widened his legs as much as he could, his hips grinding slowly into the desk as he presents himself to harry. Biting his lip, harry ran his index finger over the pucker of draco’s hole, already damp with lubricant. he pushed inside without preamble, appreciating the way draco moaned and bucked at even the smallest intrusion. 

once draco had grown comfortable with his first finger, harry pushed in both his middle and pointer, fucking them into draco slowly. harry’s eyes remained trained on the way draco’s hole opened to receive his fingers, greedily drawing them in - it was a sight that never failed to captivate him, regardless of how many times he had seen it. Slowly, harry began to scissor his fingers as he fucked them into draco, how own cock twitching as draco whimpered helplessly, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk.

“harry,” he choked out, “stop messing around and just fuck me already.” for all the force in his voice, draco began fucking himself back on harry’s fingers, desperate for a hint of pressure against his sweet spot. 

harry grabbed his cock - still standing at attention, and lined it up with draco’s hole, pushing in slowly as draco hissed with a combination of pain and pleasure. it only took a few moments for harry to find the right rhythm - and soon enough he was driving into draco unrelentingly. 

draco moaned loudly, taking complete advantage of the silencing charmsharry had put in place. he was by no means a passive participant - thrusting back and fucking himself on harry’s cock in a ruthles pursuit of his orgasm. harry gripped his hips firmly, slowing for a moment to deliver a few long, languid strokes. draco responded eagerly, crying out as harry’s cock brushed his prostate. 

“draco,” harry groaned, his grip tightening. he was sure he would leave a mark on draco’s delicate skin, but in the moment he couldn't bring himself to care at all. the welcoming, familiar heat of draco cleared his mind of all thoughts not related to making them both come. “you’re so good, baby,” 

in response, draco sobbed softly, all coherent thoughts vacating his normally sharp brain. he was close, harry could tell by the gibberish that fell from his lips and the way his hole spasmed around harry’s cock. 

finally letting go of his grip on the edge of the desk, draco’s hand trails down his body, wrapping around his cock. he manages a few perfunctory pumps before harry gently slaps his hand away and replaces it with his own - timing his strokes with his thrusts into draco. 

“come, draco.” harry says, his voice thick with arousal. draco goes still on the desk as he does, loud sobs racking his body as he explodes into harry’s hand. harry himself isn’t far behind, pushed over by the pulsing of draco’s hole around him. 

as he fills draco, harry reaches out for draco’s hand, holding it tight as both of their orgasms wrack their bodies. finally, harry pulls out - flicking his wand to clean them both of the sweat and come that covers them. 

“alright?” harry asks as he pulls draco up, planting a soft kiss on draco’s exposed collarbone. still kissing gently across his neck, harry pulls up the lace knickers, his finger lingering on the delicate trim.

“wonderful,” draco murmurs, turning to pull harry into a real kiss. he moves away and begins to fasten his clothing, quickly putting himself to rights - and harry quickly does the same tucking away his cock and straightening his robes. he conjures a hand mirror and begins fixing his hair - it only takes him a few minutes to realize that it’s practically impossible, and he sighs in frustration and vanishes the mirror. “now everyone will know what we’ve just done.” 

a grin spreads across harry’s face and he pulls draco forward again, kissing his forehead and playfully squeezing his arse. 

“i should go,” draco says gently, his hand on harry’s chest. “‘ve got alot of things to do... errands and whatnot,” 

“of course,” harry says, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “thanks for stopping by, love. i’ll see you for dinner.” 

without another word, draco smiles again before turning on his heel and heading towards the door. as he walks, his legs wobble slightly - quite the sight when paired with his messy hair and wrinkled clothing. there’s no doubt that anyone who encounters him will know exactly what had just gone down in the head auror’s office - and the thought makes harry grin. 

as draco slips out of the door, he turns around and smiles slyly, holding up his hand as a goodbye before disappearing from view. harry stands frozen, still staring at the door draco had just vanished through - he pushes on his glasses, a satisfied smirk still playing on his lips. 

-

draco walks briskly through the halls of the ministry, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact with everyone he passes - he knows how fast ministry gossip travels, and the last thing he needs is harry being written up for sexual misconduct. 

“draco, mate, is that you?” comes the booming voice of ron weasley. he cringes, wondering if he could risk destroying the ministry’s wards and apparating home. instead, he paints on a large smile and hopes that the flush on his cheeks has dissipated enough. 

“hello, ronald” draco smiles tensely, looking up at ron. he’s clutching a takeout plate in his hands, and there’s some sort of food in his mouth - draco resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

“thought i missed you,” ron says, smiling genially. “just been by harry’s office and he said that you had just left! although of course that was about fifteen minutes ago...”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!
> 
> this was kinda thrown together so er uh.. yea. but it's my first smut w/o context so we'll see. 
> 
> all kudos, comments, and bookmarks are heavily appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
